Hoshipon
Hoshipons are one of the recurring NPC species featured in the Patapon series. They are small creatures similar to Patapons, but with a star-shaped body and various magical powers, they are seen as deities in the Patapon world and have very long life spans. Hoshipons have appeared in all three Patapon games so far. 'Hoshi' (星) means 'star' in Japanese. Golden Hoshipon Appears in: Patapon - Patapon 2 - Patapon 3 This Golden Hoshipon (usually just called "Hoshipon" or sometimes "Gold Hoshipon") made its first appearance in Patapon. It was eaten by a Picheek, but luckily gets saved by the Patapon Army in "Search For a Lucky Star". When saved, it gives a Black Star (the first time), a Kampon Cap (the second time), and a lot of Ka-ching (all the time). He is like a yellow glowing star with a single white eye, much like a Patapon. Interestingly enough, he was the one looking at the World Egg when Ormen Karmen tricked Hero into breaking it, and appears in the flashbacks of the mission "Once Upon a Time in Pata-Pole". In Patapon 3, he is chased by a new enemy, Balrog, and afterwards (if you listen to his story) he will give a Jeweled chest and a summon (unless you have already bought Tategami from the Hoshipon shop) as a reward. Gold Hoshipons believes that all other Hoshipons are fakes, and seems to be very rich as he constantly drops Ka-Ching wherever he goes. Black Hoshipon Appears in: Patapon 2 - Patapon 3 Black Hoshipon is a demon-empowered Hoshipon character who appears in Patapon 2. She leads the Dark Generals of the Akumapon in trying to deny the Patapons the view of Earthend. His forces are not limited to Akumapons, either; he also controls the demon Garl and the mushroom creature Matango. She is allied with the Karmen tribe, the ancestral enemy of the Patapons. However in Patapon 2, when coming back from Tink Ravine Black Hoshipon is referenced as female twice: "Meden: I can't stand that Black Hoshipon, but she is really cute..." "Scout: But Black One is in service to the Underworld King... She's evil! Absolutely evil!! She's a black magic woman!" In Patapon 3, Black Hoshipon seeks revenge against the Patapons and offers to help the Dark Heroes, because of their past history in Patapon 2. Black Hoshipon's true nature is shrouded in mystery, but she seems to be a figure of some importance in the Patapon world. Golden Hoshipon believed him to be a fake until they met in Patapon 2, and he commands vast armies of powerful demons. It is likely that she was summoned by the Karmen, or that she is affiliated with Ormen Karmen himself. In Dark Hero Mode Black Hoshipon acts as a shop similar to another Hoshipon. However, Black Hoshipon's gender is a mystery. In Patapon 2, a conversation between Meden and her scout describes Black Hoshipon as female: In Patapon 3, Black Hoshipon describes himself/herself as male. Silver Hoshipon Appears in: Patapon 3 '' Silver Hoshipon is an elderly Hoshipon (as indicated by his facial hair and slower ka-ching creation) that appears from the bottom of the Vessel the Patapons opened in Patapon 3 as the embodiment of Hope. He is able to talk directly to the Almighty and has the power to revive those turned to stone shown at the start of the game, where it helps the Almighty fuse itself with the Hero from Patapon 2 to create the Uberhero. He also revives three special Patapons named Ton the Yaripon, Chin the Tatepon and Kan the Yumipon to create the Patapon Trifecta. As a team they work together to destroy the Seven Archfiends, restore the stone curse and finally see Earthend. In the Hideout he acts as a replacement for Meden, talking to the Uberhero and the Patapon Trifecta between levels, explaining the upcoming missions and Archfiends. His catchphrase is "Shzamm!", a word he says usually at the end of his statements, or when agreeing/confirming something somebody has said. He also says "Shzummp..." when insulted. If you form a team and get enough members to it you can unlock Silver Hoshipon's Shop, a special store that sells Djinns, VS Quest Upgrades, cosmetic items for your Uberhero, and new Team Cards and Logos. Mecha Hoshipon Appears in: ''Patapon 3 Mecha is a robotic Hoshipon with what seems to be a jet pack. He frequently says "Big Trouble big trouble!". He was taken hostage by RottenLee Ravenous and Standoffish Sonarchy, where they forced him to give them the pass phrase that would allow one of them to command a superweapon called Org. He was later seen at the Hoshipon convention along with the other Hoshipons. He functions identically as the Meden Mart in the Dark Hero's Hideout. Trivia *Golden Hoshipon is always seen giving out Ka-ching to the Patapons. *Like Golden Hoshipon, Silver Hoshipon is seen giving out Ka-ching but at a slower rate, implying that he is older than the other Hoshipons. *The name "Hoshi" (星) means "star" in Japanese. *Mecha Hoshipon lacks an aura around his body, unlike the others who have a noticeable circle around them. This is possibly because Mecha Hoshipon is not a "true" Hoshipon. Gallery 610.jpg Black hoshipon.jpg|Black Hoshipon Blackstar.png|Black hoshipon and Gold hoshipon arguing. CloseupHoshi.png|Silver hoshipon Yellow star.png|Golden Hoshipon in Patapon 2 B002I09830.05.sm.jpg|The Silver Hoshipon ITM47QgW3TxMiGgNv3iq56Yw5witeHwA.jpg|Golden Hoshipon vs. Black Hoshipon in Patapon 3 Kan Yumiyacha.jpg Chin Taterazay.jpg Ton Yarida.jpg The Hoshipons.png|HD Render of all the Hoshipons Golden Hoshipon.png|Fanmade render of Golden Hoshipon Silver Hoshipon.png|Fanmade render of Silver Hoshipon Black Hoshipon HD.png|Fanmade render of Black Hoshipon Mecha Hoshipon.png|HD Render of Mecha Hoshipon Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Hoshipon Category:Akumapon Category:Silver Hoshipon Category:Mechanical Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Bosses